Danganronpa: Home Alone
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: The Naegi family is assembled and are heading to Paris, France for a four-day vacation, but something unexpected happened as the family woke up late, and in their haste to catch their flight, they all left the house in a hurry en route to the airport, accidentally forgetting to bring Makoto and Komaru along. Trouble ensue as Junko and Ikusaba are planning to ransack the house.
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Home Alone**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Home Alone**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox.

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic, and I know you readers are wondering why I uploaded another new fic after uploading a recent new one. Well another idea popped into my head a few days ago while watching TV, in which a Christmas-themed movie was shown, and that brought back a lot of memories, and that inspired me to come up with another Christmas-driven fic, in which it is inspired from the 1990 film of the same name, which starred then-child actor **Macaulay Culkin**.

Yeah, the movie was fun to watch, yet the main theme of that movie also happens in teal life, where burglars strike whenever the owners are out for the holidays, and this made me come up with this fic just in time for the Christmas season.

However, I added a twist here as the favorite siblings will be the main characters here and their sibling bickering would add flavor while at the same time enable them to bond as family at a time when their place is about to get in to peril. I promise you readers will definitely enjoy this, and as a treat to you this holiday season, here is the first chapter.

And last but not the least, this is AU, so the setting here is different yet most of the characters still retain their personalities.

With all said and done, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

Tokyo Japan. It was December 22, and there you find out that Christmas vacation has commenced, and school ended for the month and several students rejoiced as they look forward to spending their vacation, and some wanting to have fun, such as hitting the arcades, window-shopping at malls, buying gifts, and playing in the snow. High school and university students were excited as they are free from holding the textbooks and ballpen and are looking forward to have a season break, and aside from the usual, they also get to hang out with their friends and lovers, and they could not ask for anything more.

"YAHOO!"

"VACATION TIME!"

"CHRISTMAS BREAK!"

"I'M GONNA GO SHOPPING!"

"I'M GOING OVERSEAS!"

"I'M GONNA HAVE SEX!"

"I'M GONNA MAKE A SNOWMAN!"

"I'M GOING ON A SHOPPING SPREE!"

Aside from the students, adults, such as businessmen and women, housewives and even salarymen, are also busy, buying items to prepare for the holiday season, such as ingredients and food, as well as Christmas trees and gifts, and the Christmas rush is already spreading all over, not only in Tokyo, but all of Japan. Even law enforcers are also riding in on the holiday fever, but some are still doing their jobs such as patrolling the streets and checking the houses to see that the families are properly using the appliances since it is also the season where fire breaks out due to some of the Chistmas lights are faulty due to poor management and some being fake.

The scene shifts at a house in a suburban area, where the scene zoomed inside where you can see that a rather huge family is assembled, they several of the family members appeared to be ordinary, as they ate not extravagant or upper-class or middle-class, they are a simple family who are living a happy life. They are the Naegi family, and despite this the family is rather huge, as there are about 30 of them, including the parents, grandparents, children, including the cousins and nieces and nephews. They are so lively which you can say that they are a happy group of family even though they are so ordinary.

By then, two teenagers are shown to be busy with some things, such as fixing the Christmas lights and arranging the gifts that are placed beside the tree. The two teens, a 15-year old boy and a 13-year old girl, are siblings, and being ordinary, they show the qualities of an ordinary children, as they tend to bicker and argue over something so simple, yet at times they always got along. They are identified as **Makoto** and **Komaru** , and right now they are bickering over which spot the gifts should be placed beside the Christmas tree.

"Onii-chan...we should place them here..."

"No, Komaru...they stay where they are..."

"But that place is a better spot..."

"But they will only block the way..."

"No...I assure you that..."

"We should leave them as they are, Komaru...

"But, onii-chan..."

"That is final, Komaru...

By then, their cousins came and join in on the bickering, offering suggestions and some even wanted to open the gifts which Makoto and Komaru advises them against it saying that they cannot open the gifts until December 25, and this caused the cousins to bicker a little loud which would soon echo the entire living room which makes the place as loud as a flea market, and the sounds were quite deafening as the cousins' antics were beginning to spiral out of control.

"YIPEE"

"YEHEY!"

"YIPEE KAY-YEY!

"YEE-HAW!

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!

"COME AND GET ME!

"Komaru...help me here!

"My hands are full!"

By then, Makoto and Komaru's dad came and talked to the teens and kids, urging them to simmer down and told them that they cannot open the gifts until December 25, reminding them that they are going on a family trip to Paris, France tomorrow and will return on December 28, and the teens and kids finally settle down, and there Mr. Naegi noticed someone by the door and approached the person, who turn out to be a female, dressed as a police officer.

However, the scene zoomed closer where you can see that the person appeared to be a teenage girl, disguising as a policeman and because she is wearing a police cap, her face was partially hidden, and Mr. Naegi assumes her to be a female police officer and began to accommodate her, and the female, identified as **Mukuro Ikusaba** , began to inquire by asking him about where will they be going this Christmas, as well as asking about the Christmas lights being in top condition or not, and the Naegi patriarch innocently answered her queries.

"...so you and your family are going to Paris...?

"Yes, officer...a family trip...and this will be our first overseas Christmas trip..."

"Well...are the Christmas lights well-functioned? We receive reports that some of the lights can cause fire due to them being defective..."

"Ah, don't worry...they are in top-notch condition..."

"I see. That's good to hear. So when will you and your family be back?"

"Around December 27..."

"I see...well I will be patrolling the streets in case there are those who would take advantage..."

"Thank you, officer..."

After hearing everything, Ikusaba nodded, and as she is about to leave, Komaru and Makoto were chasing each other around, as she is teasing her elder brother and the two siblings ran around Ikusaba, and Komaru stopped seeing the officer, accidentally getting a full visual of her face and bowed at her before leaving, and Makoto resumed chasing her, which revealed that Komaru took a chocolate bar from her brother and he wanted it back.

"Komaru! Give it back!"

"Sorry, onii-chan...finder's keeper!"

"I got it first!"

"Well I have it now!

"Come back here with my chocolate!

"Come and get it!

"Komaru!

"Ha-ha-ha!"

By then Mrs. Naegi came down from the stairs and called out her two children, and berated them for their antics saying that they were acting disrespectful around the police officer which the two teens apologized, and the Naegi matriarch reminded the two that they cannot fool around all day as they have a plane to catch tomorrow and they have to be up by early morning, and told the two to look after their younger cousins and keep them in line, which the two siblings nodded.

"Yes, mom..."

"Okay..."

"We will do it..."

"Leave them to us."

"We promise."

"You can count on us."

"We are on it."

"Yes, we are."

Makoto and Komaru then went to their younger cousins to keep them in line and make them behave, while Mrs. Naegi apologized to Ikusaba for her children's antics, which Ikusaba said that it is nothing, and told her told her to enjoy their vacation, which Mrs. Naegi smiled, and she told her to wait, and a minute later she gave Ikusaba some Christmas goodies which Ikusaba thanked Mrs. Naegi for the generosity and Mrs. Naegi said it is nothing and greeted her Merry Christmas.

"Here you go, officer."

"Um...thank you."

"Oh, its nothing. That's the least we could give for your effort..."

"I appreciate it."

"Okay, take care."

"Thank you."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you as well."

After that, Ikusaba left the house carrying the goodies, and she glanced at the house one more time before leaving, and gave a rather sinister smirk as she left the scene, while the scene zoomed inside where you can see that Makoto and Komaru are having difficulty in containing their younger cousins as they appeared to be hyperactive, and the siblings tried everything to calm them down, with very little success.

"Wait!"

"Stop!"

"Don't run!"

"Onii-chan...catch them!"

"I am!"

"We can't let them run around like this!"

"Tell that to them!"

"Geez...!"

By then the adults decided to intervene and calm the younger children down, and both Makoto and Komaru sighed in relief, as they were so exhausted from keeping their cousins from getting reckless, and they both sat on the couch to get some rest, and they hoped that their cousins would behave once they boarded the airplane and have a safe ride to Paris tomorrow.

-x-

Not far, the scene shifts inside a van where you can see Ikusaba removing the police uniform, and is holding a cellphone talking to someone, and she told the caller that by tomorrow, the Naegi family will be leaving Japan and the house will be empty, and the caller is rather thrilled and is hoping that the Naegi family would leave sooner, while Ikusaba smiled a bit.

"Ah...so that family will be leaving tomorrow, huh?

"Yes..."

"And they will be away for like...four days?"

"Yes...and no one will be left behind..."

"Good. That means we can have that house all to ourselves...and take away the goodies..."

"Glad you are pleased."

"For now. And when that blasted family leaves...then we strike."

"Of course."

The caller is revealed to be Junko Enoshima, and she is pleased with the news she got and she is hoping that things would turn out well in their favor and all she and Ikusaba can do for now is to wait for tomorrow, and once the entire Naegi family leaves, then she and Ikusaba will strike.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

Hope you liked the opening chapter, and while there is no action yet apart from containing some hyperactive relatives, this is just the beginning and the upcoming chapters will show the fun and mayhem that would ensue, which the Naegi siblings would get themselves embroiled in.

Also, the villains of this fic have been revealed, and unlike their game and anime counterparts, their portrayal here would be different yet they would still retain their personalities, but be on the lookout on how they would act in this fic...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter commences the story as the Naegi family begins their journey to the airport...but something unexpected took place...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. Left Behind

**Danganronpa: Home Alone**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Home Alone**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox.

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the Naegi family will be in a lot of stress, and you will soon find out why, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2: Ushiro ni Nokotta_**

As the hours passed, the entire Naegi family were preparing to go to bed, as they have an early departure tomorrow and they cannot afford to wake up late as their flight would be about 9:00 am the next day. As the adults are preparing to go to bed, the teens are glancing at the window, in which Makoto and Komaru joined their cousins in peering through the window, and there they saw someone from the neighboring house, putting away the garbage, and the cousins stared intently, and they got a close look at the person.

"Look..."

"Check it out..."

"Is that a guy...or a woman...?"

"I say she's an ogre..."

"What?"

"Hey...don't make names like that...?"

"Its true, cousin Makoto..."

"Eh?"

The person in question resembled a muscular female, white-haired and her appearance was quite scary, in which the cousins deemed her an "OGRE", and she is identified as **Sakura Ohgami** , and the cousins said that there are rumors that she killed some guys with its bare hands and even spent time in jail, and the cousins said that they should steer clear from her or else they will be next. These comments scared Komaru and Makoto told his elder cousin not to make up those kind of stories, but the elder cousin maintain his words saying he got the info from a RELIABLE SOURCE.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"But how?"

"Don't know."

"What...?"

"I just heard it...based on the rumors."

"You're not serious."

"I am."

However, Ohgami glanced at the house and saw the Naegi cousins, staring at them and the cousins were frightened and screamed while running from the window, and there Mr. And Mrs. Naegi reprimand the teens for their antics and told them to go to bed saying that they have to get up early or else they will miss the flight, which the teens nodded sheepishly as they prepare to go to their rooms.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, we're sorry."

"We'll go to bed..."

"Right."

"Good night."

"See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"See you tomorrow."

As the everyone went to bed, the time now is 22:30, and they all went to sleep and their slumber was rather peaceful, yet LUCK struck as a faulty electrical wiring happened, but LUCKILY, it stabilized, and the only thing that has ever affected was the electronic alarm clock, causing it to stop functioning, and went still. The elder Naegi relatives had set the alarm to 6:00, but because the alarm clock had malfunction, the Naegi family overslept, and the adults suddenly woke up, and saw the clock was not moving, and glancing at their wristwatches, they realize that the time now is 7:30, and they went into a panic and woke up the youngsters, and they too went into a panic.

"GYYYYAAAHHH!"

"WE OVERSLEPT!"

"WE'LL BE LATE!"

"DAMN! HOW DID THIS HAPPENED?!"

"WAKE THE KIDS UP!"

"DON'T RUSH ME!"

"FORGET IT! WE NEED TO MOVE!"

"HURRY!"

Everyone scrambled as they all fit in (one bathroom for males and the other for females), and after 39 minutes they all scrambled outside and stood in front of the two SUVs, and one of the elder teens began to make a head count, counting everyone and even touched their heads to make sure that the count is right, though the others seemed to resent it yet she told them that this is the only way to make sure everyone is there.

"Hey!"

"Stop pressing my head!"

"You'll ruin my hairdo!"

"Sorry, but this is the only way to know that I counted you and no one will be left behind."

"Seriously?"

"Give me a break..."

"Okay...everyone is accounted for."

"Good."

After confirming it, they all boarded the two SUV and sped off, but in a twist of fate, two teens are left behind, standing, and it turns out to be two neighborhood pre-teens, who happened to pass by and they were counted by mistake. The two pre-teens blinked their eyes in confusion as they glanced at each other, wondering what was that all about and why they were counted even though they do not know who the neighbors are.

"Wierd."

"Yeah, they pressed my head."

"What was that about?"

"Beats me."

"What now?"

"Lets go."

"Okay."

"What a bunch of jerks..."

-x-

Several minutes later, the Naegi family managed to arrive at the airport and were able to book in their flight, and they all walked towards the departure area, having their belongings placed in the baggage area, and they were still bickering on how they nearly missed their flight, but Mr. Naegi calmed them down saying that at least they will be able to board their flight and everything would turn out well in the end, which the others appeared to appreciate what he said.

However, they were startled when a group of passengers, who turn out be high school students, were heard shouting for joy as they are about to spend their trip overseas, and ate so excited that they did not mind the other passengers near them.

"YAHOO!"

"VACATION TIME!"

"CHRISTMAS BREAK!"

"I'M GONNA GO SHOPPING OVERSEAS!"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE SELFIES!"

"I'M GONNA HAVE SEX WITH A FOREIGN PROSTITUTE!""

"I'M GONNA MAKE A FOREIGN SNOWMAN!"

"I'M GOING ON A SHOPPING SPREE!"

As the family sweat-dropped at the other passengers' rowdy comments, the Naegi family remained composed and is waiting at the waiting area, and they were too preoccupied until the announcement of their flight is mentioned and the family members stood up as they realized that it is time to board the plane, and they all left the area to head for the departure gate as they were excited to leave Japan and head to Paris, France to spend their first overseas trip abroad, and they are looking forward to spend their first Christmas there.

"That's our flight!"

"Come on!"

"Hurry!"

"No running!"

"Calm yourselves!"

"I'm so excited..."

"Wait...we need to form a line..."

"Geez..."

As the Naegi family waited at the queue line, each of them were instructed to pass through the x-ray machine, and after passing the machine, they showed their passports to the guard, and after confirming it, he told the Naegi family to get on board, and after several minutes, the family, along with other local and foreign passengers, are on board, and they would have to wait for at least 20 minutes before the plane takes off.

After 20 minutes, the plane finally took off and is flying in the air, and the pre-teen cousins glanced at the windows as they can see Tokyo from below and can see the clouds, and the family appeared to be in bliss as they are going to spend more than eight hours in flight, and after 20 minutes the signal blared which the passengers can take off the seat belts and the Naegi family began chatting one another, but in the midst of their chatting, something hits them as Mr. and Mrs. Naegi were talking and she suddenly noticed something when she glanced at her relatives and in-laws, then at her husband.

"Honey...what's wrong?"

"I think we are missing something..."

"Seriously...we secured everything..."

"Yes, but..."

"So what do you think we forget something? Everyone is here and..."

"Oh no! Our children!"

"What...?"

"Makoto and Komaru are not with us!"

Mrs. Naegi shrieked in panic upon realizing that Makoto and Komaru were not with them, and the rest of the family glanced at each other and the cousins realized that their two cousins were not with them, which the elder cousin was taken aback saying that she was sure that she counted everyone before leaving, and the Naegi family members began to bicker among themselves which the other passengers stared in disbelief seeing such a family who left their country only to find out that they left their children behind by mistake, and they whispered among themselves in dismay.

"Goodness..."

"What an irresponsible family..."

"I agree..."

"How can they forget their own children?"

"They are so stupid..."

"That is what they get for having too many children..."

"I hope they would not disrupt this flight..."

"I hope not..."

-x-

Back at the Naegi house, the scene shows that the time now is 9:30, and by then Komaru was the first to come down, and she sleepily went to the refrigerator to get a box of milk, then poured it on her glass and began to drink it, and by then she noticed that the house is quiet, and noted that she is the only one here, but then something hit her as she checked the rooms, and finds out that no one is around, and she went into silence as she slowly realized what is going on.

By then Makoto came down and saw his sister's shocked look and approached her, asking what is wrong, and there she slowly told him what just happened, which also caused him to feel shock and distressed, as well as going into a state of disbelief.

"What was that, Komaru?"

"We're left behind..."

"Eh?"

"Our family left for Paris...and they forgotten about us!"

"No way!"

"Onii-chan...!"

"Calm down, Komaru..."

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action yet apart from containing some hyperactive relatives, this is just the beginning and now both Makoto and Komaru are left left behind...literally. This is where the fun and adventure starts...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter commences the story as the Naegi family are scrambling to find a way to get back to Tokyo to reach out to Makoto and Komaru, while the Despair Sisters makes an attempt to stake out the house...

See you in January 2017...

Reviews are welcomed...


	3. Home Alone

**Danganronpa: Home Alone**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Home Alone**_ is owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would feature Makoto and Komaru, in which they find out their current predicament, and pondered on what to do given that they are all by themselves and their neighbors are out for the holidays.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ _ **Jitaku de**_

As the hours passed, the passengers inside the airplane were startled upon seeing the entire Naegi family members were vocally scrambling upon realizing that they forgot that Makoto and Komaru are left behind, and now they are panicking, as they have to find a way to contact Japan and find out if Makoto and Komaru are okay.

Moreover, the adult Naegi family members began pointing fingers on who is to blame, in which it only added more tension as they exchange bickering as they were unwilling to take the blame on why they overlooked the fact that Makoto and Komaru are not with them.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"ME?"

"HEY!"

"IT WAS YOUR FAULTY ALARM CLOCK!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THE COUNTING! YOU SHOULD HAVE CHECKED THEIR FACES FIRST BEFORE YOU SAY COMPLETE!"

"MAKOTO! KOMARU!"

"GEEZ! OUR VACATION NOW TURNED INTO A CRISIS!"

"DAMN IT!"

The other passengers watched the scene, and they were dismayed at seeing such a DYSFUNCTIONAL family who appeared to be concerned with their own trip and forgetting two of their family members who are left behind, and they were not too pleased at hearing the fact that they were so engrossed in catching their flight that they forgotten that two younger children were left behind, and the adults only realize it when they are already in mid-air, and the passengers can only feel ashamed at seeing such a family that acted like panicking people.

"My goodness…"

"Such a dysfunctional family…"

"So stupid…"

"Utterly selfish…"

"How can they forget that they have two children left behind…?"

"Now they're scrambling upon realizing it…"

"They are an embarrassment…"

"I feel sorry for the two kids…"

As a flight stewardess came and tried to calm the Naegi family members down, Mrs. Naegi then pleaded with the stewardess to help her in trying to get a means of contacting Makoto and Komaru, but the stewardess told her that they are eight hours away before reaching Paris International Airport, and advised her that all she can do now is wait, which did not sit well with Mrs. Naegi.

"What?"

"Sorry, madam…"

"Eight hours? I have to wait for eight hours?"

"Please understand…we are in mid-flight…"

"I don't care! Give me a parachute!"

"Please calm down…"

"I can't! my two kids are home alone in Japan!"

"Please calm down…"

-x-

Back at the Naegi house, the scene shows that the time now is 9:30, and by then Komaru was the first to come down, and she sleepily went to the refrigerator to get a box of milk, then poured it on her glass and began to drink it, and by then she noticed that the house is quiet, and noted that she is the only one here, but then something hit her as she checked the rooms, and finds out that no one is around, and she went into silence as she slowly realized what is going on.

By then Makoto came down and saw his sister's shocked look and approached her, asking what is wrong, and there she slowly told him what just happened, which also caused him to feel shock and distressed, as well as going into a state of disbelief.

"What was that, Komaru?"

"We're left behind..."

"Eh?"

"Our family left for Paris...and they forgotten about us!"

"No way!"

"Onii-chan...!"

"Calm down, Komaru..."

"..."

Makoto told her to calm down as he went to look around the house, where he checked every room to see if there is anyone here, only to find out that Komaru is right, that all of their relatives, including their parents, are gone, and he could not believe this, and wondered how and why it ended like this. For Makoto, this has to be the worst Christmas moment he and Komaru have ever experienced, and he wondered if their parents realize this.

Makoto then went towards Komaru, who is starting to sob, as she realized that their family seemingly forgotten her and Makoto, and he hugged her as he uses his optimism to cheer her up, saying that their relatives probably realize by now that he and Komaru are here at home and they would probably try to catch a flight back to Japan.

"There now, Komaru…"

"…"

"By now they realized that we are here…"

"But…onii-chan…"

"Have faith…I'm sure that they'll try contacting us once they arrive at Paris International Airport."

"How could they…forgot about us…?"

"I don't know…we'll just have to wait…"

"…"

Despite this, Komaru kept on crying at the thought of being left behind along with Makoto, and he had to calm her down, even though he himself is not pleased with the fact that their own parents actually forget that their children are still here in Japan, and he told Komaru to calm down and wait, assuring her that everything will be okay and all they have to do is wait for eight hours, as he said that their relatives might make an emergency call here once they arrive at Paris.

"Easy now, Komaru…"

"…"

"By now they realized that we are here…"

"But…onii-chan…what should we do during the eight-hour wait…?"

"Have faith…I'm sure that they'll try contacting us once they arrive at Paris International Airport."

"How could they…forgot about us…? Do they think we are just mere items…?"

"I don't know…we'll just have to wait…for now, let's do what we can…"

"…"

Those words seemed to calm Komaru and took Makoto's words for it and she stopped crying, and he smiled seeing that she has calmed down, and he told her that they are going to have breakfast and they went to the dining table to have milk and cereals.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts not far within the neighborhood, two teenage girls are seen ransacking a house, where aside from jewelries, fashionable clothes are also being loaded inside several sacks, and the two teenage burglars are identified as **Junko Enoshima** and **Mukuro Ikusaba** , and they are in the midst of opening a vault safe, and soon succeeded, where they ransack a huge load of money and jewelry, and they are pleased with it.

Mukuro then went to a cabinet where she picked on the lock and open it, where an assortment of air-guns and a cache of metal pellets are stored, and she is drooling in excitement at seeing them, as she is an avid gun collector, wherein the guns she found just now are of the rare collections, and Enoshima sighed as she chided her for having ZERO tastes in fashion, and insinuated that she is a LESBIAN for not having any WOMANLY urge to try out some GIRLY stuff.

Of course Ikusaba denied the accusations and defended herself.

"N-no, Junko-chan…I'm not like that…!"

"Then how come you didn't have a boyfriend?"

"It's just that…"

"Geez…all you ever do spending your time with are guns! You didn't even try buying Barbie dolls way back!"

"Well…"

"maybe because your BOOBS are too small…"

"Uh…"

"See!"

After that, the two girls, dubbed the _**Despair Sisters**_ , took their leave, placing the stolen goods inside the van, and there Enoshima grinned as she went back inside, where she punctured the gas hose, then puts several canisters inside the microwave oven, and she told Ikusaba to board the van and get going.

After about two minutes, the van left and is at a safe distance, and there the house they ransacked EXPLODED into flames, which Ikusaba sighed as she realized what Enoshima just did, as she always set the house they ransack on fire, and asks her why she always have to do that when they can always come back again after a year, but Enoshima said that she loves putting their victims to DESPAIR, as the owners would fall into upon coming home, only to find their homes turned to ashes and have no documents to start over again and they would become homeless and destitute.

"HA-HA-HA! MERRY CHRISTMAS…AND HAVE A DESPAIRING NEW YEAR!"

"Junko-chan…"

"What?"

"Why did you have to do that every time we left after ransacking a house? We can always come back and…"

"I love to see the owners fall into despair…all of their documents and papers are burned to a crisp…without them…they can't apply for insurance and stuff…and they'll be homeless and destitute! Now that's despair!"

"You really are a handful…"

"I know, right?"

"…"

As the van is quite far away, the Despair Sisters are already out of sight, as a few minutes later several fire trucks arrived, and they are dismayed that another house exploded, which was the 12th time in a month, and they wondered what the owners' reactions would be like once they find out about this, as they noted that last week five families wailed in DESPAIR upon finding out, and everything, including their important documents, were burned to a crisp, thus they are rendered homeless and bankrupt.

"Geez…"

"Not again…"

"I feel sorry for the owners of this house…"

"Looks like either another one of those faulty electrical wiring or it's a work of those damn arsonists again…"

"Hope the family have the means to start over…"

"Yeah…or else they would end up on the streets…like the recent ones…"

"Hurry, put the fire out!"

"Yes sir!"

-x-

Back at the airplane, several crew members stepped in as the Naegi family members are scrambling to calm down Makoto and Komaru's mom, as she is getting hysterical at the thought of her two children being left behind and alone, and her husband tried to calm her down, with little success, as she reiterated that she gets off the plane and head back to Japan, which her husband told her that she has to wait for six more hours before they land at Paris.

"Dear, calm down…"

"I can't calm down! Makoto and Komaru are alone in the house!"

"Don't worry…surely they…"

"Our neighbors are already out of town! Who would help them?"

"Just relax…there's food inside the fridge…they can…"

"I can't relax! I must get out of this damn plane and…!"

"Please! You're startling the other passengers!"

"Who gives a damn?! All I care about are our children!"

At the pilot's cockpit, the two pilots sighed as they can hear the verbal pandemonium at the passengers section, and they were both dismayed, and dumbfounded, that a family rushed here only to realize that they left two children behind once they are at international space, and they wondered how the Naegi family be so negligent at failing to notice the fact that Makoto and Komaru are not with them all this time, noting how foolish that family is.

"My goodness…"

"Such a dysfunctional family…"

"So stupid…"

"Utterly selfish…"

"How can they forget that they have two children left behind…?"

"Now they're scrambling upon realizing it…"

"They are an embarrassment…"

"I feel sorry for the two kids…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Looks like the Naegi siblings are about to have a gloomy holiday, as they are alone and are forced to fend for themselves, not knowing what to do given that they could not ask their neighbors for help as they are out for the holidays, and what's more, the Despair sisters are terrorizinf town, and no doubt the Naegi residence will be their next target…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Enoshima and Ikusaba are about to target the Naegi residence, and Komaru decided to do something to keep off troublemakers from ruining her and Makoto's already depressing moment…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
